


marry me

by bloodyinspiredglader



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyinspiredglader/pseuds/bloodyinspiredglader
Summary: just a really quick drabble to distract myself from their actual situation





	

"What begins to with a ceremony-" Edward shook his head, scribbling out the few notes he had. "Come on, Nygma, you're the master of riddles, you can come up with one lousy riddle." But that was the thing- it couldn't be 'lousy'. If this was how he was going to propose to Oswald, it had to be perfect. "Think. Think." 

Ed was could usually come up with riddles in seconds. This was odd for him, but made sense, under the circumstances. Damn it. "I could always do something about a ring... yeah! That'll be easier." 

With that in mind, Edward worked until Oswald got home that night. "Ozzie! Welcome home." 

Oswald smiled and pressed a kiss to Edward's cheek. "Hey. You seem unusually happy tonight." 

"Because I am." 

"And... Why's that?"

"I would like to ask you a question." Ed was smiling, mostly to cover up his hesitation. Come on, Nygma, it's a riddle. No big deal. 

"Of course, Eddie. Anything."

"What binds two together but only touches one?"

"I thought we were done with the riddles." Oswald rolled his eyes and sighed. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"A wedding ring. And what does a wedding ring signify?"

"I don't - Ed, this is stupid, just ask the question already."

"Marriage. I'm asking you to marry me, you dumbfuck." 

Oswald blinked a few times before letting what just happened sink in. Edward just proposed to him... with a riddle. Such an Edward thing to do. "Of course. Of course I'll marry you."

"I don't have a ring but I'll get you one tomorrow. Promise."

"My dear Ed, I don't need a ring to signify my love for you." And, with that, Oswald pulled Edward in, pressing their lips together.


End file.
